Must I Always Be Alone?
by lovleydragonfly
Summary: Naruto is alone. She's always alone. Yes she has friends and her 'family'...but she always longed for something more. Something more than just selling herself or helping her 'family' with other gangs...But no-one would want her if they seen the scars. After all who wants a girl with scars? AU fem!naru really sad and has rape,drugs,self harm, and other sad shit...pleasetryit!


**Okay, so I want to warn you that I have horrible grammar and I have trouble making sense...also the story is choppy sometimes...**

**um This has:**

_**Drugs**_

_**violence**_

_**rape**_

_**and other sad shit **_

**I feel so weird writing this...**

_**IMPORTANT!**_

**AS YOU CAN SEE AT THE MOMENT SHE IS JUST A CHILD..._AT THE MOMENT!_**

_**~~~A-L-W-A-Y-S~~A-L-O-N-E-~~~**_

A little girl around the age of nine, who was very short for her age, with long blonde hair was currently running for her life in an alley. Two men stumbled after her loudly. From the way they cursed and chuckled, anyone could tell they where drunk. The little girl tried to run as fast as possible but with her small legs she accidentally stumbled and ended up falling.

The men quickly caught up. The two men Eyed each other to see who would get her first, and after a silent agreement, one of the men started to make his way to the frightened girl. She let out a yelp when he grabbed her by her hair. She screamed in pain as he pulled her hair so that her scalp was supporting her weight. Her hair began tearing as he pulled her higher up. Gravity worked at the wrong times... Bringing her face close to his, he smirked and then let go of her, but she roughly fell to the ground and hit her head on the hard cement.

Dazed from the fall she didn't notice when he motioned for the other man, who was waiting patently behind her, to come closer. The man nodded and walked behind her.

"Grab her arms and gag her, we don't want her screaming now do we?" That seemed to trigger her mind to start to actually process what they where going to do. She screamed as loud as she could. Pleading for help, but ended up with none. The man in front of her quickly covered her mouth with his hand her trying to shut her up. The man behind her rose her shirt up over her head. Twisting the small shirt he put it in her mouth and tied it around her head. When he succeed in shutting her up, he chuckled. "You know its your fault for walking so late at night little girlie."

God that voice...it scared her to death. She tried to move her arms, but the mans hold was too strong. The man began to pull down her small dirt ragged trousers. She tried kicking and thrashing but she could barely move.

Muffled screams filled the air that night.

Why? _Why her?_

She should have paid attention to where she was.

It would have made all the difference if she had.

As the men took their time to hurt this little girl in every way possible, they scarred her for life. Her precious innocence had been defiled by two men who saw this as just another night with a little extra fun.

But this was just the beginning of the torture she would experience. The loneliness. The sorrow. The _brokenness_

It all began with this experience.

_**~~~A-L-W-A-Y-S~~A-L-O-N-E-~~~**_

The next morning while it was still dark out, the little girl woke up in an ally. She cried for her lost innocence. The pain was horrible. She could barely move. She looked down at her body and saw numerous bruises decorate her body and dried blood and other substances on her. She looked away in disgust. It was her fault anyways. She should have known better. It still hurt really bad though.

Looking around, trying to rub the tears out of her eyes she spotted her cloths near an old smelly dumpster. As she attempted to stand, she crumpled to the ground in pain. Letting out a small sob she stayed still for a moment trying to catch her breath. Finally able to breath properly she slowly got on all fours and began to crawl her way towards her cloths. The pain began to multiply as her knees and small hands scraped against the rough ground that had small pieces of glass scattered everywhere.

Finally reaching her clothes she felt herself cry. It hurt. God it just _hurts so bad. _But she needed to leave...she couldn't stay there._  
_

Carefully pulling on her cloths with pain filled movements, she began to limp to the mouth of the alley. Looking around quickly to make sure no one was around, she darted away. Walking painfully, she tried to go as fast as possible, but the shadows along the street where scaring her. Hearing a small noise in one of the ally's she was passing, she fearfully whimpered and picked up her pace.

After a long, horrific, and painful walk she finally reached the poor part of town. The part where hookers, gangs, robberies, and murder where not uncommon.

In this part of town most of the people who did notice her, recognized her. She was the little blonde-haired kid that would run around in rags-called-cloths, making people laugh and smile as she tried to converse with strangers. As she passed, a few who were doing early runs or other 'stuff', watched as the little girl scamper passed them trying to stay in the shadows. The few who realized what happened to the girl from the substances on the cloths and the way she was limping, felt some pity for the girl. Well it was only a matter of time anyways. With her constantly running around with such pretty eyes and talking to random people on the street

The girl decided she needed to go find Mia. Mia always helped her. She would always try to clean her up, even putting aside her job for while! Mia was like her big sister, or even her mother. Always caring for her when she got the chance. She was a pretty crude person though. Though if Mia was busy with her job today, she would try to wait. She felt like she was bothering her too much lately. Though it's still early, so she should be free.

As the little girl walked on the side-walk she tried to distract herself until she reached her destination. She once heard that if you step on a crack, that you would break your mama's back...Well...if her mamma was even alive then...

She started walking on all the cracks she could see, even turning around if she missed one. She deserved it! After all who abandons their own child!?

Getting tired she stopped and continued her way...she had been walking forever! Where was Mia!? She growled in annoyance. She could usually find her on one of the back streets. Supposedly it was her 'job' to stand on those corners. She said once that if she looked good enough, a man would willingly pay her money if she did him a favor...she never did say what that favor was, she only said, "_Hun, you'll find out sooner or later. ____it saddens me that you **will be** introduced to this world, unless some miracle happens. In this part of town it's bound to happen. _Trust me. With your pretty looks you'll make a living though! Then you might have enough money buy your own food! Hell even a small apartment after awhile...anyways why don't we go home for the day?"  


After that Mia just grabbed her hand and started walking toward an old run-down building. For some reason she couldn't forget her words, not that she wanted too anyways, since they seemed kinda important and all...plus she was still curious about the 'favor'.

The girl looked around and could tell that she had been walking around for a while since the sun was already on the other side of the sky. Looking at her surroundings as she turned yet _another corner,_ she spotted a tall lanky looking man with scars littering his body, a mean looking scowl, and a cigarette hanging out his mouth was leaning on a building across the street from her. Oh! she knew him!

Quickly crossing the street, the girl stopped in front of the man. The man who barely had anytime to realize what was happening, was suddenly holding a small breathing object. The bewildered man tried to calm himself by puffing his cigarette with his free hand, when he realized what happened. He looked down at the girl before sighing.

"What'cha want ye 'lil brat?"

**Please review! i know theirs some mistakes... but please please tell me what you think! I feel like this sucks badly... and please point out the the mistakes!**


End file.
